


lay the captain to rest

by chrobins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Love Confessions, M/M, Soulmates, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15644091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: MAJOR SEASON 7 SPOILERS AHEADshiro and keith get a well deserved break. soft and shy.





	lay the captain to rest

It’s not easy for Shiro to slow down; even injured, even at hope’s end, even in the most strenuous situations, Shiro finds something within himself to push forward. Even a mysterious transformation with the Atlas that Shiro can only describe as Altean technology and magic seems plausible if Shiro can put his mind to it. His experience with the Black Lion was just a stepping stone into Shiro’s abilities with the Atlas.

 

_ That still sounds so weird in my head. _ Shiro sits on the edge of his bed, staring at his arm. Intentional or not, he’s the Captain of the Atlas; he has far more stature within the Garrison...and he can’t help but feel so  _ good. _ And yet so... _ restless. _ His journey is not over; there are still so many tasks at hand...the remainder of the galra, Haggar’s whereabouts, Lotor’s ex-generals, the mysterious Altean...there’s so much to worry about.

 

But once...for just  _ one day _ , Shiro has the freedom to let it all disappear. For one day, he can let it all melt away. For the first time in what feels like eternity...he can watch the sun set on the horizon on his home planet, a sight Shiro thought he’d never be able to see again.

 

_ To hell and back...being back never felt so good. _

 

A knock at his door draws Shiro’s thoughts out of his mind, shoulders immediately releasing from their tense stance when Keith walks in, a small smile on his face. “Shiro. It’s nice to see you alive and well.”

 

Shiro laughs with Keith. “Geez...I guess after having my soul transferred to this clone, getting this weird floaty arm, and single-handedly creating Earth’s own Voltron...we haven’t had much time to just talk.” Keith laughs again, the door closing behind him, and he steps closer. “Like the good ol’ days...when Kerberos was the farthest I could ever dream.”

 

“Yeah, just gloss over the fact that you’re the Captain of the Atlas and made some mecha-ship fifty times the size of Voltron.” Keith leans against the wall nearby. “No big deal for Takashi Shirogane...or…” Keith salutes with a sneaky grin, “... _ Captain _ Shiro.”

 

“Ugh…” Shiro droops his head in his hands. “That still sounds so  _ weird. _ ”

 

Keith slides his hands in his pockets. “I don’t think it’s weird.” He takes a deep breath. “You haven’t changed since then, you know. From Kerberos to now...you’re still the man who inspired me to be a better man than I was...someone like you.” He smiles fondly, recalling the memories of his troubled past, and the support Shiro had provided for him. “Without you…” He can’t finish his sentence...Keith can’t imagine life without Shiro.

 

_ He’s my everything. _

 

“I knew you were destined for greatness, Keith. You just needed someone to say it to you.” Shiro draws his gaze up, finding Keith’s soft features, the scar given by him, the maturity that has set in over time in space. “You needed someone to believe in you...so you could believe in yourself.”

 

Keith laughs. “You never gave up on me. And I vowed I would do the same for you.” He tries to fight back the fear and darkness that threatens to overrun his mind. “You slipped through my fingers so many times...I couldn’t bear the thought of losing you.”

 

Those words strike a chord deep in Shiro’s soul. He takes a deep breath, exhaling shaky. How many times have the ones he loved slipped through his fingers? How many times has he lost something he loved? Someone...someone who Shiro couldn’t even apologize too.  _ I’m so sorry. _

 

Shiro’s eyes feel heavy; he spies Keith’s free hand, dangling by his side, so empty. How many times have those hands held him so tightly? How many times have those hands reached for him only to grasp at air? His eyes dart up at Keith, and what little restraint he had whittles away.  _ How many times did I hurt him? How many times did he lose me? _

 

_ Too many. _ Shiro thinks.  _ Not anymore. _ He reaches out slow, wavering, unsure of himself for just a moment. But their fingers touch, scarred and calloused, and Shiro is afraid of losing this feeling for good.  _ Never again. _ “Stay?” Shiro’s voice cracks. “With me?” The thought of being alone is too much for even Shiro. 

 

Keith is thankful they’re not looking eye-to-eye; his face is redder than a tomato. But the slow tangle of the fingers, the gentle pull Shiro gives to bring Keith close...it’s so  _ good. _ “As long as it takes…”  _ Even if it’s an eternity, even if it’s just until morning...I will not leave. _

 

Despite the shyness, the newness of it all, there’s suddenly nothing better than pressing warm and close, the impending sunset casting the circular window in a red-orange glow. Keith kicks his shoes off, laying his body against Shiro. He doesn’t mind Shiro’s grip tightening around his shoulders it nearly hurts. He doesn’t mind Shiro’s heavy breaths against his ear, the way he’s trying to hold back his sobs and just relax. 

 

But Keith has this calming effect on Shiro. The tension eventually slips away, replacing with something much softer. His death grip on Keith loosens, Shiro’s breath evens out, and the furrow in his brows smooths into a more comfortable gaze. Shiro sighs, a soft  _ Keith _ spilling from his lips.

 

“Shiro.” Keith echoes just as soft, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist. “Rest, Shiro. The universe can wait for just a little while.” With his cheek resting on Shiro’s chest, he smiles softly. The universe will be here when you wake up.” Shiro tightens one hand tight on Keith’s shoulders; it makes Keith laugh softly. “I will be here when you wake up. I’m not going anywhere, Shiro. I told you I’d stay as long as it takes...no matter how many times…”

 

_ I love you,  _ Keith thinks; it’s so easy to say it in his head, but his lips struggle with forming the words.  _ I love you, I love you, I love you. _

 

Shiro feels himself drifting, the sun dipping farther below the horizon. His mind drifts off, remembering the time he nearly ended Keith’s life with his own hands...the desperation in Keith’s voice...the way Keith never gave up, even if it meant falling to his own death.

 

_ I can’t let that happen again. _ Shiro thinks. Keith’s warm body atop his, the rising and pressing of Keith’s chest as he breathes...it’s a feeling Shiro wants to savor as long as he can.

 

“I love you too.” Shiro says, and wonders if anything would change. Keith goes frozen, the words finally registering. What  _ does _ change is the way Keith sinks further against him, nuzzling and squeezing Shiro tight. Keith opens his mouth to respond, but only a small whine leaves his lips.

 

Nothing changes...just the endless skirting around the words, their true feelings, the threat of something looming on the horizon on hold...for one night, they can be honest and true to themselves...and become stronger because of it. Shiro huffs out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding in. With Keith safe and warm by his side...

 

...Shiro finally feels like he can  _ breathe. _

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
